Question: Roger has exactly one of each of the first 22 states' new U.S.  quarters.  The quarters were released in the same order that the  states joined the union.  The graph below shows the number of  states that joined the union in each decade.  What fraction of  Roger's 22 coins represents states that joined the union during  the decade 1780 through 1789?  Express your answer as a  common fraction.

(note: every space represents 2 states.)

[asy]size(200);
label("1780",(6,0),S);
label("1800",(12,-12),S);
label("1820",(18,0),S);
label("1840",(24,-12),S);
label("1860",(30,0),S);
label("1880",(36,-12),S);
label("1900",(42,0),S);
label("1950",(48,-12),S);
label("to",(6,-4),S);
label("to",(12,-16),S);
label("to",(18,-4),S);
label("to",(24,-16),S);
label("to",(30,-4),S);
label("to",(36,-16),S);
label("to",(42,-4),S);
label("to",(48,-16),S);
label("1789",(6,-8),S);
label("1809",(12,-20),S);
label("1829",(18,-8),S);
label("1849",(24,-20),S);
label("1869",(30,-8),S);
label("1889",(36,-20),S);
label("1909",(42,-8),S);
label("1959",(48,-20),S);
draw((0,0)--(50,0));
draw((0,2)--(50,2));
draw((0,4)--(50,4));
draw((0,6)--(50,6));
draw((0,8)--(50,8));
draw((0,10)--(50,10));
draw((0,12)--(50,12));
draw((0,14)--(50,14));
draw((0,16)--(50,16));
draw((0,18)--(50,18));
fill((4,0)--(8,0)--(8,12)--(4,12)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((10,0)--(14,0)--(14,5)--(10,5)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((16,0)--(20,0)--(20,7)--(16,7)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((22,0)--(26,0)--(26,6)--(22,6)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((28,0)--(32,0)--(32,7)--(28,7)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((34,0)--(38,0)--(38,5)--(34,5)--cycle,gray(0.8));
fill((40,0)--(44,0)--(44,4)--(40,4)--cycle,gray(0.8));

[/asy]
12 states joined from 1780 to 1789.  Therefore, of his first 22 quarters, 12 of them are from this time period, making for $\frac{12}{22} = \boxed{\frac{6}{11}}$ of his coins being from this time period.